


Sithee Lass

by oonaseckar



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Dialect, F/M, Gay Frasier, Gen, Language, M/M, Pregnancy, late-onset homosexuality, latency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Niles and Daphne, married.
Relationships: Frasier Crane & Niles Crane, Niles Crane/Daphne Moon, Niles Crane/Roz Doyle
Kudos: 4





	Sithee Lass

**Author's Note:**

> Sithee, lass - means approximately, I say! Look here!

Finally, he's asleep. Daphne gives her son a last few sways in her arms, as he gurgles and sighs into sleep, and thanks what gods may be. Or the power of Oedipal persuasion. It doesn't really matter. As long as Niles can get a night's sleep, for once.

Once he's settled back in his cot, she stands a moment at the open doorway. And blesses her life. Even though Frasier has pinned her down to a date at Cafe Nervosa tomorrow, which means yet another free therapy session. For him, obviously. _She's_ not the one who needs her head seeing to. What kind of time of life is this to choose, to have a sudden conversion to homosexuality? Not even a convincing one: the pretty-boy actor he's chosen would look better in a dress and heels than her, and is clearly a diversion from thinking about his last hetero train-wreck.

Why do people have to insist on being _interesting_ all the time, anyway?


End file.
